


Barista Blunders

by SepticMacktheCat



Series: The ThVi Collection [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asking Out, Brief Patton Sanders, Coffee Shop, Flirting, Fluff, Human AU, It's cute shut up, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, So I'm here to write more, Swearing, There isn't enough ThVi in this fandom, This is just really fluffy, Thvi - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coffee shop AU, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Virgil Grimes is a regular at the local coffee shop, and every day he is served by his favourite barista, and crush, Thomas Sanders. But Virgil's not the only regular there; Thomas spelling Virgil's name incorrectly is also a regular. Virgil honestly cannot tell if Thomas is doing this intentionally, or if Thomas is just the absolute worst with names.~~~Thomas really loves teasing his crush...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, ThVi
Series: The ThVi Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635478
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Barista Blunders

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough ThVi in this fandom, so I've decided to take it upon myself and write some of my own! I find it cute, and I know at least a few other people do too. 
> 
> Tw; Swearing (Pretty mild)

If Virgil listed off how many times the barista at his local coffee shop incessantly spelled Virgil's name incorrectly, he could scrawl up a shitty Stephen King novel. There wouldn't be much entertaining, intriguing content, but it sure would be lengthy. Luckily for Virgil, he brought his notebook to the coffee shop every day and wrote down every misspelling of his name that Thomas could conjure up in that caffeine intoxicated mind of his. He also took a picture of each one because, well, even though Virgil was slightly annoyed with his crush's constant intentional,. or perhaps unintentional blunders, he was oddly attracted to his handwriting. 

Was that normal? To be attracted to a person's handwriting?

Virgil didn't care to find out the answer.

As the bell chimed as the Emo walked through the double glass doors to the shop, he locked eyes with the beautiful dark chocolate ones of Thomas, standing proud at the front counter. Thomas smiled and waved gently at Virgil. Virgil happily smiled and waved back, just barely succeeding in pushing down his incoming heated blush. The coffee shop was normally pretty empty, only having a few people visit here and there. Sometimes, like during holiday seasons when they have special holiday beverages, it can get pretty damn busy. But, those were the only times Virgil had witnessed the espresso-mixed-with-cake pops scented shop contain more than four customers at one time. Once Virgil was at the counter, he placed his phone and black notebook-- which Virgil had crudely scratched 'MCR' onto the front of -- on the smooth, marbled surface, leaning his elbow on said surface, smirking at Thomas. He could smell the overwhelming scent of bland coffee with a splash of Frappuccino that was seeping off of Thomas and into his nostrils. He oddly enjoyed it. 

"The usual, I'm assuming?" Thomas questioned with a soft little smile on those perfect lips that Virgil just wanted to kiss. Virgil nodded, biting his lip earnestly. 

"Of course. What else would I get besides the usual? Wouldn't want you to... forget my name," Virgil teased, winking. 

Thomas hummed. "I haven't a clue what you mean." 

"The name's Virgil, pretty simple," said Virgil before he scooped up his items once again, taking himself to his usual table. It was a simple two-seated unit, with a caramel tinted table in between the two similar coloured chairs, with rounded backrests and black leather cushions to sit on. 

Virgil looked up at the man at the register, seeing him deviously smirk to himself before quickly scribbling something onto the empty coffee cup that would soon hold Virgil's preferred beverage. But when Thomas kept on scribbling beyond what seemed far too long to be simply Virgil's name, Virgil quirked a confused brow. When Thomas laid the cup down momentarily, he was tempted to go over there and look at what Thomas had written. Unless it was an ungodly version of his name with twenty syllables, Virgil couldn't predict what else it could say. With a groan of exasperation, Virgil slumped back in the chair, dropping his phone onto the table and instead, picking up his notebook and reading over some of his favourite or just plain odd ways that Thomas had royally fucked up Virgil's name. Beside a good chunk of the names was a little scribbled note that Virgil had added on. 

_Virgey (Cute, but, no) ___

____

__

_Virjil (Seriously? Thomas, you were one letter away) ___

____

____

_Virgele (Sounds elegant) ___

____

____

_Purp Man ___

____

____

_Virlgel (Wtf?) ___

____

____

_Virgggggggil (oh no, the g note)_

____

____

_Violet ___

____

____

_Virgin (I am not!) ___

____

____

_Gerard Way (omg he knows) ___

____

____

_Twenty One Emos (ok maybe I like this one) ___

____

____

_Emo (ok we know) ___

____

____

There were copious amounts of Emo puns contained within that notebook. All taken from Thomas's dumb yet oddly endearing nicknames hastily scribbled on the material of Virgil's coffee cup. 

Virgil giggled quietly as he went over the hundreds of previous names that Thomas had come up with, as well as reading his little occasional notes beside a chunk of them. Honestly, coming here was practically the best part of his day. Seeing Thomas every day just made his heart flutter with warmth and comfort; Thomas made his heart do things that he never thought were possible. Virgil thought that it should be impossible for one man to accumulate so much love in another man's heart just by gazing at their stupid work uniform for .5 seconds, but somehow, Thomas Sanders had just that affect on Virgil. Every damn time he locked eyes with his crush, he could feel heat rising in his pale cheeks, threatening to translate itself into a bright blush plastered on Virgil's features. He could also feel what they call butterflies quickly filling up his chest and stomach, to the point where it was just edging to explode into a puddle of love on the tiled floor. 

Virgil is sure that that image was much better if it's left as a figurative one. 

In reality, that would be a huge pool of crimson red blood, rather than a pool of violet liquid with soaked roses to represent Virgil's unique adoration for Thomas. 

Virgil placed the notebook back on the table and carefully slid his pen out from the coil holding the notebook together, tapping it on the table and waiting for his name to be called. Thomas always said his name right, he just messed up the spelling every damn day. 

After a few minutes, Virgil heard that beautiful voice call out his name. He looked up and quickly stood up, shoving his phone into his pocket and leaving his pen and notebook on the table before heading over and taking his items from Thomas. He smiled and thanked Thomas, and that bastard had the audacity to wink at Virgil. How dare he fluster Virgil... intentionally?! 

Virgil sat back down at his seat and sat his coffee and doughnut on the table, and before he saw the name written on his cup, he saw Thomas smirking at him before he disappeared into the back. His brow knit in confusion, and that's when he finally looked at the cup. 

His heart felt like it skipped a few beats, and his face went scarlet red. 

Virgil  
Text me - xxx-xxx-xxxx  
~ Thomas 

Around the words were little hearts that Thomas had drawn on. Virgil's hand snaked its way around his mouth and he sobbed happily into it. Shaking with happiness, he grabbed his notebook and pen... 

June 21st, 2021 - Virgil (and he gave me his number!!!) 

Then, he rang up his best friend, Patton Foster. Patton had always been really supportive of Virgil and constantly asked him why Virgil hadn't just asked Thomas out on a date yet. Virgil had a permanent, dopey smile on his face. 

"Hey kiddo!" Patton greeted when he answered the phone. 

"H-hey uh, Pat?" 

"Yyyyeah?" Patton sounded concerned because of Virgil's stuttering. Virgil didn't blame him; Virgil was prone to random panic attacks, and stuttering was a definite sign of one, coming from Virgil. 

Virgil took a deep breath to calm himself of his excitement before he spoke again. 

"You know Thomas?" 

Virgil could almost hear Patton smirking. "Yeah, what about him?" Patton had obviously caught onto the reason why Virgil was stuttering pretty quickly. 

"I think your favourite Emo has just gotten himself a boyfriend..."


End file.
